Weding Deabue
by Yakumo1human
Summary: Wendy and her brothers return home to find out she has to get married. And to the worst person in London. What will Kichael and John do to save Wendy from this tragity. Peterwendy pairing


Wendy arrived home from the journey of her lifetime. Her brothers John and Michael kept speaking about there fun with the indeans. This was a fasinating adventure for all of them, Wendy still wished she could be with Peter now and be the lost boys mother. She really wanted to be their mother, she just didn't want her mother to worry. Mister and missies Darling were talking to Wendy now. Wendy finally gave in to her parents demand, "I grow up now." She was now going to be moving out of the nursery and into her own room. Wendy really hoped that Peter would come back and she could take his offer again. She really wanted to be in Never Land with him and the lost boys, having fun and teasing captian Hook. Just thinking about Hook sent shivers down her back. Hook was going to make her and the lost boys go overboard if they don't come pirates. She was going to be the only one going overboard. Michael and John started to play arround with eachother acting out new adventures. They noticed their mother and fater go to the kitchen to talk privately. The two decide to spy on them to get the information. Mr. Darling started, "Wendy is still acting like a child. So I desided to wed her off to a fine youg man. His fater and I got our talk now. I desided this so Wendy dosen't fill our boys mind with pippycock any longer. Whats done is done and she will marry the youg boy Pipper." "You are right about all that you have done. We need her to think about more things than Peter Pan. Did you hear what she said when we finally found them? It is a outrage," Mrs. Darling agreed. Michael and John ran to Wendy's room to tell her the newfound information. Wendy heard what the boys said in due time. She began to cry. To help her feel better she desided to tell another Peter Pan story, "You know when I fell off the plank and there was no splash? Well its because Peter cought me and Tink hit me with some dust. it was pure hatred twards me but it still saved my life. We both flew up to the ship and awaited Peters orders. Then we started to attack the pirates. Didn't you love that?" "I see you are still telling stories about that pippycock," Mr Darling started, "Well your getting married and you better give me one good reason why you can't marry Pipper." "Thats easy to say. Pipper is heartless, and all he cares about is his cats. If thats not good enough I have more. Pipper is the most rude, and most smelly person in London. Also I love someone else. His name is Peter and he is brave and everything good unlike Pipper," rebultled Wendy, "In fact I am going to see Peter again and run off with him in another adventure of his." "That is unlikly dear child. You shall be wed tomarrow with Pipper and none of this noncense. You are proberly making up this Peter nonscence. And to make sure you don't run away before your wedding I'll be sure to lock all your escape routes," Mr darling replied while draging John and Michael out and locking the door, which is the only was she can come out science there is no windows. John and Michael ran to the nursery and opened their window. They started to call out Peter Pans name. Peter Pan came to the window in three minutes and asked, "Whats all this screaming about men?" John explained, "Wendy is locked in her room and she is forced to be married tomarrow by the worst person ever. You have to save her dand took the keys and we can't get them from him. Wendy is in deep trouble. She also says, if it makes any difference, that she was going to see you again and run away. So I think she wants to return to Never Land" Peter nodded in agreement and grew a smirk on his face. 'So she likes me dose she?' he thought. He entered the house and John showed him to Wendy's room. The lock was hard to open and Peter tried very hard. No use. Mr Darling was coming up to check on Wendy and the three boys rushed to the nursery. Mr Darling swong arround the key in a taugnting manner to show his importance to no one in perticular. He left and the boys went back to the door. Wendy was softly crying and heard sounds coming from outside the door. She thought it was her brothers and desided to be brave and try helping out. She looked arround her room and saw all her bobby pins on the bearoue. She took a few and tried picking the lock. There was a click and the door was unlocked but when she pushed nothing happned. She relized that she was getting to use to the nursery doors and pulled open the door. She steped back and from the hallway came Michael John and Peter Pan. There was a loud thunk as the boys colided on the floor. Wendy looked at the heap and started to hug Peter and her brothers. The boys each gave a groan of pain and of relief. They shared a group hug till Peter broke the scilence," I heard whats happening. Lets go to Never Land. All of us." "I can't go I am learning very important things now. Me and Michael can't come, we have to make it seem like she ran away. Michael still has many things to do before we deparcher. Either way we deside before that we don't want to go back and get captured by pirates and do life-threatining stunts. So we can't go," John said sadly with a iratated groan. Peter and Wendy went to the nursery to head off. Tink refused to give dust to Wendy but at the end Wendy got a overdosage. They were about to head off when Nana came in and pulled Wendy down and started to growl at Peter. Wendy tried pushing Nana off her jeans, but when the dog finally got off it was almost to late. Mr Darling heard Nana and rushed upstairs. He was able to see Wendy and Peter fly out the window. He rushed over and began to reach out twards his only doughter. Screaming, ordering none of which brought her closer as he saw her fly away to uncharted lands. Michael and John pretended to wake up from a nap and ran to the window to say bye to their sister. Pipper was called and the wedding was canceled due to a change. the brothers high fived eachother and headed to bed. Peter and Wendy came to Never Land. Hook was still there with his captian crew looking for Peter. The lost boys were the first to greet the arival of Peter and Wendy. Happiness spread through the land. The pirate crew hear of the arival of Peter and a madian and got a glourious idea. They set for land. Wendy started her business by playing with the boys in all there fun. They went treasure hunting, Indean seeking. All sorts of stuff. They even had some fun flying arround and chasing bees. Wendy had a long time to get all the stingers and put some medicine on the wounds from that. Nothing seemed like a problem till Perter thought of going to tease Hook. They went anyway. Everyone flew twards his ship and noticed that not a single pirate was on deck. They deside to look arround. Curious kids aren't good to have. Wendy checked the captians quater and noticed Hooks diary wide open. She desided to take a peak. 'Got you now' was clearly printed in the opened page. She pondered what it meant. Hook went behind her and put his hook next to her throught. Wendy screamed in shock. Peter rushed in and froze at what he saw. He gave in as long as Hook let go of Wendy. Hook let go and took Peter instead. Wendy tried to talk Peter out of it. No prevail, Peter only wanted her safe. Even if it ment giving his life away. Wendy got brave and started mocking," Hook is a codfish, a codfish, a codfish. Hook is a codfish." Soon a ticking was heard. The crockadile got on the ship and smacked his lips. Hook got terrified and ran arround. Sadly the crock cought him and Hook got devoured. The lost boys cheered. Next thing you know Peter and Wendy were having a weding on the ship and kisssed, making every one of the lost boys gag. 


End file.
